


【evanstan】事后烟（一发完，he）

by kresnik09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: LH还在上映时候的一个小故事，那时候seb也拿到了小李子监制电影的消息。更巧的是seb大半夜听了事后烟的三首歌，是不是很妙？





	【evanstan】事后烟（一发完，he）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，pwp

结束了一天的演出，Chris换下警服收好背包。

“Bye，Chris，又要给粉丝们签名去吗？你明明可以偷偷从后门溜走。”

Chris疲惫地笑了一下：“只是签名而已，他们等了我一天了，怎么能让他们失望呢。”

和同事们到了别，Chris往出口走去，助理已经在等他了，深呼一口气，Chris随手划了一下手机，屏幕亮起，一通未接电话显示出来。

Chris停下脚步，熟悉的数字没有备注姓名，特意在他演出结束才打过来，可惜他今天多收了几束花没来得及接到。Chris对助理做了个手势：“等我几分钟。”就钻回休息室。

休息室里只有他自己，Chris反锁了门，拨回去那通电话，心跳已经开始加速，听筒里只响了一声马上就被接起，对面的人没有说话，两个人的呼吸通过手机传递给彼此。

“嘿，baby，给我打电话了？”Chris嘴角的笑意自己都没有察觉。

“我今天在家，订了披萨。”听筒那边，软软糯糯的熟悉嗓音响起。

“我马上就过去。”Chris马上就回答道，察觉到自己语气里的迫不及待微微红了脸。

“嗯，等你。”

挂了电话，Chris拍拍脸，他不能表现得太兴奋了。门外的粉丝依然热情，耐着性子给能签到的都签了，还摸到了一只可爱的金毛，Chris的脚步飞快，踏上回家的车。

他当然要先回家，放下背包，Chris犹豫了一下要不要洗个澡，又不想让爱人等自己太久，索性连衣服都没换，扣着帽子在夜色中匆匆行走。没有人注意到大明星Chris Evans回了家又出来。

来到楼下，Chris悄悄扫了两眼四周确定没有狗仔钻进公寓里，他选择了敲门没有按门铃，这是他们的小暗号。

听到门另一边拖鞋踢踏走近，门口开了一条缝隙，里面的人还没露出脸，Chris就挤进半个身子钻了进去，回手一关门熟练的锁好,一套动作行云流水好像做了许多遍。

他伸手拥住门里的人，不顾一切吻上去，帽子掉在地上，也不理会。那柔软的嘴唇他朝思暮想了好几天，双手在爱人身上来回抚摸，妄想钻进衣服里好好占占便宜，怀里的人发出满足的呻吟，双手环在Chris的脖子上，将自己都送进他怀里。

吻得太过动情，Chris拖着怀中人往沙发上去，还不忘调笑：“你壮得我都要抱不动了。”

“闭嘴。”

两人的嘴唇短暂分离，又粘在一起，在沙发上滚做一团，鼓鼓囊囊的下身互相顶着。

“不行不行，现在还不到八点，我们先吃饭，唔！”

“不，我要先吃你。”Chris任性地按住身下人乱动的手腕，将被亲吻的过分红润的嘴唇含在嘴里，“sebby，我好想你。”

怀里的人安静下来，乖乖的任亲任摸：“我也想你，可是你不能让我还饿着就做剧烈运动。”Sebastian明亮的眼睛微红，试图撒娇说服Chris从自己身上离开。

Chris重重的吐息，不情不愿的离开Sebastian的嘴唇，Sebastian抿嘴笑着，在他脸上亲了一口，拉着他坐到餐桌边。  
披萨还是热腾腾的，加量的芝士让人食指大动。Sebastian还准备了啤酒，Chris拿起来就要拉开拉环，余光瞥见Sebastian含笑的眼神，怎么有点坏坏的，就在打开啤酒的一瞬间，Chris将开口对准了Sebastian，雪白的啤酒沫喷了出来。

“hey！”Sebastian没想到恶作剧没成功还弄了自己身上，他气鼓鼓的将啤酒沫甩到Chris身上，Chris已经笑到桌子底下去了。

两个人闹够了，重新坐在餐桌上，碰了一下啤酒，边吃边聊起来，就像已经生活在一起很久了，他们的确认识很久了。

Sebastian咬了一大口披萨，玉米粒还粘在嘴角急急和Chris分享这几天的事情：“我收到剧本了，天啊，这真是太棒了，这么棒的剧本他们选了我，而且他们要拿奖，我知道他们肯定是要拿奖的，但是他们希望我让这部电影拿奖。”收到玩命死神的剧本，Sebastian激动的有点语无伦次。

Chris笑着看他：“你当然能拿奖。”

“可是我一直演的角色都是配角，我的咖位，真的难以想象，当然了这是我的目标，但我还是，很激动，你懂的Chris。”

“听着听着，sebby，这和你演过什么角色还有咖位没有任何关系，你碰到了合适的剧本和角色，还有团队，你应该有资格去竞争那座奖杯。”

“天啊，我怎么这么爱你。”Sebastian亲了Chris一下，将嘴角的油都沾到了Chris的胡子上。

“什么时候进组？”

“还不知道，我还得塑形，现在的身材有点太壮了对于这个角色。”

Chris明显有些不太高兴，咬了一口披萨。

“你会来探班的对吗？”Sebastian试探地问。

“当然，就像你上次来找我，我们在沙滩散了一晚上步。”

Sebastian笑得眯起眼睛，想想就觉得好刺激：“你刚才来的时候没被看到吧？红毯之后我发现我家门口的狗仔变多了。”

“我怎么会被发现，美国队长有四倍的能力不会被狗仔看到。”

“美国队长的能力都用在和男友约会上了！”Sebastian笑得像个小孩子，“我很满足了，能做美国队长的男朋友。”

“可是我不满足，seb，我想让全世界都知道你是我的，我爱你，你也爱我，然后所有人都不能反对，不能说一个不字。”

“你这个控制狂，想要控制我就算了好要控制全世界。”

“我什么时候控制你了？”

“就是现在，你想要亲我，还不让我拒绝。”Sebastian撅着嘴吐槽。

Chris倾身贴过来：“你会拒绝吗？”

“不，我永远不会拒绝。”Sebastian微微闭上眼准备迎接这个吻，Chris吻着他力道大得让Sebastian向后退了退。

“我还想看你演出，可是我再去一定会被拍到，然后我们明天就是头版头条了。”

“然后一起迎接职业爆炸？”

“好像也不错。”

“不行，至少得在你拍完了这部电影，拿了奖之后。”

“别给我太大压力好吗？”Sebastian扁了扁嘴，“你的公关太凶了，甚至不允许我和你在红毯上合影。”

“我的公关小姐姐，可以因为我多说一句话就将我从漫展上给禁足，你说她有什么做不到的。”

Sebastian想到了自己的公关和Chris的公关联合起来，那画面简直不敢想象，立刻就怂了:“其实偷偷摸摸也挺刺激的。”

消灭了披萨和啤酒，Sebastian把餐桌收拾好，虽然会有人定期来打扫屋子，他还是能自己做的尽量自己做，Chris慢慢环住他，在他的脸颊上偷了个香，Sebastian笑了起来，转过头和他亲吻，柔软的嘴唇触碰在一起，舌尖勾着舌尖，小心地试探，Chris将他圈在餐桌和怀抱间，轻轻品尝它的吻。

“唔，Chris。”Sebastian的声音里都是笑意，这轻轻柔柔的吻可不是Chris的风格，可是却非常撩人，这个男人的目的达到了，他想要更多，脸颊绯红的说，“你先去洗澡。”

“我们一起。”Chris继续撩拨Sebastian。

“我洗过了，你来之前。”

听到这话Chris眼睛一亮，Sebastian十分不好意思地推他：“你快去，浴室里准备好了。”

Chris扭着舞步就进了浴室，Sebastian看他那个蠢样子不禁笑出了声，把桌子继续擦干净，身后的浴室里响起水声。

浴室里，浴巾和新的内裤都准备好了，Chris哪有这么心情洗澡啊，迅速给自己抹了沐浴液，浑身都是泡沫，忽然想到了一个主意，轻手轻脚打开门，Sebastian已经收拾好桌子了，正在挑选唱片，浪漫的小习惯，Chris坏笑着，脚踩在实木地板上，留下一个个湿脚印，Sebastian感觉背后有声音一转身，撞进满身泡沫裸奔的Chris怀里，全身都被弄湿了。

“哈哈，现在你身上也脏了！”Chris·全世界最熊·Evans大笑着将泡沫都抹在爱人的头发上，Sebastian还来不及生气就被拽进了浴室里，不容反抗的脱了个精光。

“我洗过了，你这个混蛋。”Sebastian被气笑了。

“那让我检查一下你洗的干不干净。”无耻的Chris将Sebastian推到压在冰凉的瓷砖上。

“是谁在采访上说不喜欢在浴室最爱的？”Sebastian还在做最后的挣扎，他的乳头已经被冰冷刺激的立起，身后的男人正色情的抚摸他的身体。

“是浴缸，宝贝，但是和你在一起在哪里我都喜欢。”Chris亲吻Sebastian发热的耳垂，“现在我来检查一下，屁股撅起来。”

Chris的语气很平淡，却透着不容拒绝的强硬，Sebastian微微挺了一下屁股，那幅度不仔细看根本注意不到，Chris的手掌啪的一声打在挺翘的臀瓣上，饱满的臀肉被拍的颤抖，立刻留下一个红印。

Sebastian回头瞪Chris，那眼神说不上锐利，羞耻地咬住下唇，委屈的诱人，他只能听话的翘高屁股。

饱满臀肉中，隐秘的小洞好几天没有人造访了，粉嫩的褶皱透着水光，Chris的手指在上面打着圈，一根中指深入进去，被好好开拓过湿润柔软的穴肉立刻缠上手指，这美妙的感觉让Chris恨不得立刻插进去，但是他不能急躁。

手指轻轻来回抽插，Sebastian的屁股无意识翘的更高，鼻间小声轻哼，Chris又加了一根手指。熟门熟路的找到穴道内那一点，轻柔的按摩起来，同时握住Sebastian半硬的性器，自根部缓缓来回撸动。

“嗯，快点……”Sebastian的呻吟声渐大，Chris笑了一下:“别急，宝贝。”

手机上的频率越来越快，Sebastian的腰禁不住跟着摇晃起来，柔软的屁股色情的追随Chris 的手指摆动，手指已经加到三根了，Chris倒入了足够的润滑剂，搅得小穴里汁水翻涌，咕叽咕叽好像饿极了。

“可以了，可以了。”Sebastian摇着头，他也不知道什么可以了，想让Chris停下在他体内开拓的手指，又渴望更深的东西插进去。

“还早呢，sebby。”Chris决定逗逗他。

“什么？”Sebastian大脑一片空白，他已经被Chris高超的技巧搅得脑子都乱了，“进来吧，我真的可以了，我自己扩张了好久，想要你。”Sebastian可怜巴巴地说完，Chris抽出了手指，屁股摇着还想追上去，Chris又轻轻扇了一巴掌。

“老实撅着别动，嗯，洗的很干净我很满意。”Chris在自己的性器上抹上润滑剂，粗长的性器在扩张过的小穴上轻轻试探，Sebastian紧张的绷紧了身体，屁股摸起来都不如之前柔软了，Chris狠狠柔弄浑圆的臀肉，将他们揉软，缓缓挺了进去。

“啊……”Sebastian的呻吟在封闭的浴室里回荡，“Chris，进来！”

“正在努力，宝贝，放松一些。”性器碾着前列腺挺进深处，Sebastian毫无保留的接受Chris的入侵，身前硬挺的性器兴奋的抖了两下，他想要摸一摸，Chris发现了他的想法，握住他的硬挺轻柔地搓弄敏感的顶端，Sebastian觉得马眼酸极了，可是又射不出来，体内的性器没有急于动作，那骇人的尺寸让他心里十分期待，待Sebastian适应一点了，Chris一下抽出性器只留一个龟头在穴口，然后狠狠插进最深，这样大开大合和之前的如水温柔完全不同，Sebastian的呻吟都变了调，他怎么忘了Chris的性爱是如此猛烈。

扶着Sebastian 的胯部，Chris快速抽插，动作大到Sebastian的性器甩来甩去，都握不稳了。Chris吻着他洁白的脊背，不断挺进肉穴的更深处，Sebastian快要站不住，他抓住Sebastian的一支大腿根部，抬了起来，重心不稳的Sebastian只能靠着Chris，被迫将腿张的更开，任由粗鲁的性器插得自己的屁股汁水横流。

这场性爱的节奏如之前的每一次一样都不在他的掌控之内，但是他又爱这种被掌控的感觉，Chris抱着他，几乎承受他全部的体重，他们紧紧相拥，身体没有一丝距离紧紧交合在一起，他什么都不需要只要Chris。

生理泪水沿着眼角滑下来，Chris去吻：“你怎么又哭了。”

“还不是你太大了。”

“宝贝，我知道你是故意这么说的。”Chris一个深入，射在了Sebastian身体里。

“你怎么射进去了。”被内射的了的Sebastian浑身潮红，前端的性器抖了抖也射出一股精液。

“我射进去，你才会高潮不是吗？”Chris瞎胡说着浑话，却很成功的让Sebastian羞耻得说不出话，他喜欢被Chris内射，享受性爱之后Chris帮他清洁，往往他们还没清洁完又会滚在一起，那有什么关系，他恨不得什么都不做就天天和Chris接吻做爱。

“都脏了，白洗了。”Sebastian埋怨Chris，搂着他的脖子和他接吻。

“我会好好把你洗干净的。”Chris咬了一口Sebastian的鼻尖，在他耳边说，“然后再狠狠把你弄脏。”

艰难的洗完了澡，两个人裸着身体牵着手回卧室，Chris笑得眼睛都弯了起来，Sebastian被他看得不好意思。

“傻笑什么？”

“看着你，我就开心。”

他拉着Sebastian将人按在柔软的床垫上，膝盖顶开Sebastian的两条腿，举着膝弯就要折倒胸口。

“停停停，我没那么软！”Sebastian推着Chris急忙阻止。

“宝贝你低估自己了。”Chris一边调戏Sebastian一边给自己的小兄弟穿上小雨衣，“今天就让你见识一下自己的潜力。”

“我不需要这种潜力！”任凭Sebastian怎么反抗，Chris的性器也毫无阻拦地进入了紧致湿热小穴，“呜……”

Chris拿过一个枕头垫高Sebastian的屁股，更方便他深入穴内。双膝压在胸口的体位有点不舒服，Chris缓缓顶入让他感受到强烈的被掌控的感觉。

“还，还没到嘛？”Sebastian已经有些颤抖，屁股里的大家伙好像要捅到胃了。

“就差一点了，sebby，宝贝，看我。”Chris的声音在耳边响起来，Sebastian看着近在眼前的帅脸，越来越近，直到鼻尖抵着鼻尖，他们交换着吐息，嘴唇似碰到又似没有，“你做的很好，sebby。”

“Chris，啊……”

Chris吻着Sebastian，将自己完全嵌入这个男人的体内，再没有一丝缝隙，他啃咬着他的嘴唇，性器在他湿热的穴道里快速挺动，将Sebastian完全禁锢在自己的怀抱里，狠狠侵犯他。

Sebastian甚至连呻吟都做不到，Chris的舌头不给他机会，他感觉自己的屁股要化了，被那个叫Chris的男人操开了，眼泪不争气的从眼眶里流出来，Sebastian开始推Chris，指甲在男人背上留下细细的抓痕，细微的疼痛更加刺激了发泄兽欲的男人。

不行了，要射了，Sebastian迷迷糊糊地意识到这个姿势不太妙，他会射自己一脸。双腿更加奋力的踢动，企图将Chris踹开，Chris却抓住他乱动的脚腕操干他的敏感点，嘴唇终于被放开了，Sebastian捂着自己的眼睛尖叫着高潮了，斑驳的白液溅到胸口还有俩个人的下巴上。

“不要了，不要了！”刚刚高潮过后的Sebastian经受不住如此猛烈的性爱，可是Chris好像美国队长附体一般展现出了超乎常人的持久力，一开始的不舒适过后，肠道适应了抽插，Chris忽然变得温柔起来。

“嗯……嗯嗯”Sebastian的脸上又浮现沉溺的表情。

“这不是很享受吗？”Chris打趣道。

他才意识到自己竟然扶着膝盖，在Chris身下摇晃屁股。“不是，我没有。”Sebastian双手捂住脸双脚抵在肩膀上想要踹开男人，“你出去！”

“你里面吸得我这么紧，确定要我出去？”Chris挺动几下，咕叽咕叽的水声搅得Sebastian话都说不完整。

“别，别……”

“真的不想要，那我出来了。”

Sebastian全身通红，脸颊尤甚，想要瞪使坏的男友，聚满水汽的大眼睛更像是在撒娇:“混蛋Chris。”

被骂做混蛋的男人丝毫没有自觉，反而扣着Sebastian结实的大腿，在他细嫩的内侧啄了几口，捏了捏禁止的肌肉:“错误答案。”

Chris一手捏着Sebastian的大腿，一手拉住他的肩膀，手臂上肌肉隆起，将Sebastian拽了起来，着力点从后背转移到两人相交的下体，Sebastian尖叫一声。

后背抵到床头，Sebastian的一条腿仍然架在Chris的肩膀上，男人抚摸着他柔韧的大腿，探过身来亲吻他，Sebastian从来不知道自己可以这么柔软，Chris的撞击好像从未停下，没一下好像都在和他的内脏亲密接触，越发滑腻的下体不知道是润滑液还是肠道里分泌的情液，就在Sebastian觉得自己要被操死过去的时候，Chris吻着他高潮了，Sebastian分身颤抖不停，肠道里更是抽搐不已，达到了一个前所未有的干高潮。

爽死了。

这是Sebastian回过神之后的第一个想法，他发现自己还是被Chris紧紧禁锢在床头的姿势，而Chris正在吻他。

“嗯……嗯……”Sebastian无法说出一句完整的话，Chris的舌头搅乱了他的口腔，要找不到自己的舌头了，没有什么比性爱后连绵不断的吻更甜蜜了，Sebastian搂着男朋友的脖子回应他的吻。

爱人的主动令Chris心动，抓着丰腴的腿根，下身忍不住又挺动了几下，男人在床上是管不住自己的下半身的，这点Sebastian深有体会，推开Chris有些嗔道:“你是要折腾死我嘛？”

“sebby，我好爱你。”

“我知道，先把我的腿放下来，麻了。”

Chris亲了一下Sebastian的膝盖，将它挪到腰侧，然而他还是两条腿夹着Chris的腰的姿势，Sebastian有种说不出的危机感，Chris嵌在他的身体里太深了。似是察觉到了Sebastian的小慌张，Chris亲吻了一下他的眼睛，拉着半个身体都麻了的爱人躺在床上，将灌得满满的套套打个结一扔，抛物线完美的落到垃圾桶里。

午夜幸福的耳鬓厮磨的时光，Chris明天还要早起演舞台剧，Sebastian也有杂志的活动，可是他们都不想睡，Sebastian的眼睛无法离开Chris，Chris笑着，他嘴角扬起的弧度就像Sebastian每次笑起来时一样。

“他们说我和你越来越像了。”Sebastian摸着Chris为了扮演坏警察留着的小胡子，“可是我觉得明明是你越来越像我。”

“是，因为我一直看着你。”Chris坦诚道。

Sebastian也笑了，手机忽然叮铃铃响了一声，呻吟了一句几点了，Sebastian摸出来已经掉到地摊上的手机看了一眼:“都十二点多了，嗯……”

这声“嗯”引起了Chris得注意:“在看什么？”

“我的Spotify粉丝越来越多了。”

“我看看，歌单都是公开的？”Chris撇了一眼Sebastian害羞的眼角，“那我们现在点几首歌听听？”

“现在？”半夜十二点？Sebastian很快反应过来想抢回手机，然而只来得及锁屏。

而Chris洋洋得意可以说是显摆的将食指按在了home键上，手机立刻解锁。

“啊！就不应该给你录指纹！”Sebastian嚎叫了一声躺回床上。

“sebby，你不是迫不及待想告诉粉丝们你和ChrisEvans搞在一起嘛？”Chris扒拉着手机，不知道在输入着些什么。

“我没有！”Sebastian炸了一下毛，又把脸埋进枕头里，“是有一点点吧……”

“那就让全世界都知道吧。”Chris对上Sebastian震惊的双眼，悠扬的音乐想起。

【Kristen, come right back  
克里斯汀 快回到我身边

I've been waiting for you to slip back in bed  
我一直等着你回来与我同床而眠

When you light the candle  
在你点燃烛光之际】

Cigarette After Sex的K. 

温柔的男声在房间里回荡，那一句句歌词就像书写了他们两人的故事，Sebastian的眉眼像融化的雪水一样，滴滴浸润到Chris心里，他吻了他的眉。

“我们现在差一根烟。”Chris半开玩笑的说道。

“可是我很久不抽烟了，啊可能电视柜下面还有Charles或者will留下来的。”

“你别动，我去。”

客厅里Chris正在翻翻找找，Sebastian等了一会儿起身去看:“要不算了吧。”

Chris找到了，但是是一盒女士香烟，他盯着香烟像美国队长盯着九头蛇一般，Sebastian哽了一下拿过来烟就点上吸了一口，拉着Chris回到卧室，Chris还在耿耿于怀，Sebastian拦着他的脖子一口浊烟喷在他的脸上，薄荷味的烟草气息扑面而来，Sebastian精致的五官被模糊了，Chris忽然觉得这味道有些熟悉，又或者是他被Sebastian抽烟的样子迷住了。

“以后不要在我以外的人面前抽烟。”

“你在说什么傻话。”

“和你在一起我总是忍不住说傻话。”

【And on the Lower East Side you're dancing with me now  
此刻 你正在下东区与我共舞

And I'm taking pictures of you with flowers on the wall  
鲜花盛开的墙边 我为你拍下数张照片

Think I like you best when you're dressed in black from head to toe  
我最中意你全身上下一袭黑衣的模样

Think I like you best when you're just with me  
我最中意那个伴我左右的你

And no one else...  
仅有你我 再无他人】

 

他们不由自主随着音乐缓缓挪步，Sebastian低低的笑声融进音乐里格外悦耳，Chris还是不断说着傻话，在他们相拥的每一个夜晚。

我有没有说过  
自从与你相遇的那一刻起  
生命里仿佛就只剩下你

快乐是你  
悸动是你  
星光是你  
凉月是你  
爱情是你  
别离是你  
无畏是你  
永恒是你

我也是你

END


End file.
